It's In The Past
by lucybrad33
Summary: Natasha is finally realising that the Avengers have become her family, and is loving every minute of it. But when a threat from Natasha's past comes back for revenge she will do everything to save her family. The only question is will it be enough? Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. Rated M cause i'm parinoid. WARNING: some mature content. Please R&R!
1. Family

Hey guys. Hope you like this. Remember constructive criticism is encouraged. Please review

* * *

Soon after Steve woke he knew he was no longer in Stark tower. He was lying on a cold, hard stone floor instead of his plush over-sized bed. Confusion and curiosity got the better of him and soon he found himself sitting up taking in the sight of the dank cell.

Looking around he found that he wasn't the only resident of the cold prison. The Avengers, his family lay all around him still silent and dead to the world. _'Lucky them'_ he thought to himself, although they too would meet the grim reality set before them soon enough.

Steve sat quietly as if not to wake his friends taking inventory of his own injuries, satisfied with only a few cuts and bruises here or there. He didn't even notice that when Thor had started to wake until he plopped down next to him, causing Steve to jump.

"Geez Thor, you scared me half to death." Steve whispered. "You have got to be quieter or you'll wake the others." He scolded.

"I am sorry friend Steve I will try to be more quiet." Thor replied in a whisper. However Steve knew it wouldn't last long. Everything about Thor was loud, including his bright red cape that he wore. Looking at the cape now however Steve realized it was barley intact and was torn and dirty. Thor though looked completely fine.

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before they were startled when a groan escaped Natasha's lips. They got to their feet and made their way over to where she lay in the corner. From just looking at her you could tell she didn't get off as easy as Steve and Thor. She had a nasty cut on her forehead and most likely had a broken nose judging by the dry blood underneath of it.

She opened her eyes to see them staring down at her with worry filled eyes. She began to sit up but Steve insisted on helping her while Thor looked on with concern. She loved her team, they were her family and friends, but she hated when they coddled her. She knew they couldn't help it but I got really annoying after a while.

Especially now, they knew that this was not the worse she had ever had it. She looked at the remaining Avengers that were yet to wake. Steve and Thor filled her in on the situation. She was glad that they were here even though she would never admit it, she was scared. If something was powerful enough to capture all of the Avengers would be powerful enough to put an end to them, especially if this power were to wear them down first.

Suddenly the door to the cell burst inwards with a loud bang, waking the still sleeping Avengers with a start. Twenty men filed in to the cell, guns at the ready. The Avengers got the message, no funny business.

The men parted to reveal a tall man, with thick brown hair and deep brown eyes. None of the Avengers recognized him except for Natasha and Clint who took a step towards her in a protective way, but when he shot down all of the team with stun guns in three seconds without batting an eyelash they didn't need to to know they were in big trouble.

"Hello my name is Ivan Petrovitch." The man stated staring piercingly at Natasha. "How nice to see you Natalia, it's been so long. Have you missed me?" He laughed and grabbed Natasha pulling her by the hair out the door.

No matter how hard they tried the team couldn't reach her in time, and by the time Thor finally gained control of his body again the door was harshly slammed shut. All the team could do was sit and listen as the guards locked the many locks that were preventing them from reaching Natasha.

* * *

Ok thats it. Hoped you like it. Please leave a review. I need to know what to do with this.

-Lucybrad33


	2. The Black Widow has friends?

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 hope you like it… sorry it took so long to update…

Struggling to regain control of her body, Natasha couldn't do anything accept for squirm in Ivan's arms trying to make it as difficult as possible for him. This only resulted in a hard punch to the side of her head along with three more to her stomach.

She decided that it wouldn't be worth the punishment and went limp in his arms. Reluctantly going along as he drug her by the hair into a large room. He threw her on top of a table before handcuffing her to the legs so she couldn't escape.

"Oh what fun we'll have together." Ivan teased leaning in towards her so his face was only two inches from hers. Natasha spit the blood and spit combination from her mouth into Ivan's face. He reeled back in surprise slapping her and shouting profanities. "You shouldn't have done that." Ivan said with a murderous look in his eyes.

Nodding to the guards they retreated only leaving Ivan, Natasha and two guards left at the door. He strode around the table in which she laid mocking and teasing her. Again leaning into her face he whispered so only she could hear. "I will take great pleasure in being the one to break the cold, heartless Black Widow."

It sent a chill down her spine. He stood up and walked over to another table in the room fiddling with something she couldn't see. She let her cold mask drop for the few seconds she could before letting it settle over her face just in time for Ivan to turn around.

"I remember when you first arrived at the Red Room." He said recalling the memory. "You were so beautiful and had so much potential. I was honored to be the one to mold you into the Black Widow."

Natasha shuddered. She tried hard to forget her days in the Red Room. Right after she had defected the nightmares were terrible, but nowadays they were scarce only turning up every once in a while after a mission that brings up memories.

However, nowadays she had Clint to help her get through them. He was always there for her and her for him.

"What do you want with my friends?" she questioned threateningly. This comment grabbed his attention. He walked over to her.

"Did I hear you right, cause I could have sworn I just heard the Black Widow say she has friends." He mocked her. "And to think all these years I thought you were the same heartless Natalia that I trained in the Red Room. Looks like all these years away have made you go soft."

She growled at him. "Whatever this is about it's between you and me leave them out of it." If looks could kill Ivan would have been dead a thousand times over.

"Oh you are right this is between you and me, but you seem to be fond of this pathetic human scum, and remember my job is to break you. Who knows how far I'll have to go to succeed in my mission. And I never fail my missions." he reals back and brings his fist forward hard against her cheek. "How's about we start right now?"

He retreated to the other table in the room, fiddling with something that Natasha couldn't see. He strategically placed his massive body so that she wouldn't be able to see what he was doing.

He reeled around quicker than Natasha's eyes could follow and before she knew what was happening he was right next to her table with a lethal looking dagger. A look of fear flitted across her face before her cold mask settled firmly on her features. This did not go unnoticed by Ivan and caused him to laugh in pure joy.

He bent down so the tip of the dagger was mere centimeters above her eye, before slowly digging the tip into her cheek and dragging it from the area even with her eye down to her chin. Blood gushed from the wound but Natasha didn't flinch.

This annoyed Ivan in some way. He knew it would take more than a little cut to break the Black Widow, but he had at least hoped for some reaction.

Unsatisfied with the lack in reaction he decided to step it up a notch. He circled her table like a lion circles its prey. Moving quickly he plunged the blade into her shoulder before dragging it down to her elbow.

She let out a yelp of pain and surprise before scolding herself for being so weak. This only fueled to Ivan's want. He wanted to make her squirm in pain and beg him for mercy.

Walking confidently to the other table he grabbed a handgun. Spinning he aimed at her. He didn't want to kill her, not yet. That would be too easy. Instead he aimed at a spot at the top of her thigh pulling the trigger before repeating the action a little lower on the same thigh.

She gave another yelp in pain. Ivan smiled in triumph, placing the gun back on the table. "This is only the preview for what I have in store for you and your little friends. I want you to suffer." He said giving her an evil smirk.

He nodded to the guards to take her away before retreating out another door. The guards roughly removed her restraints, forcing her to her feet. She gave another small cry at the weight that was forced onto her injury.

They led her through the halls back to her cell. She couldn't hear any movement inside, it worried her. Had Ivan gotten them already?

The guards slammed the door open pushing her to the ground just inside the door, one of them kicked her in her bad leg and spitting on her. They shut the door behind them with a loud bang.

She felt comforting arms wrap around her and help her sit up against the wall. Soon she was looking into the worry filled eyes of her family.

Hope you liked it… Please review, thanks

-Lucybrad33


	3. All in this together

Here's chapter 3… Sorry it took so long to update…Hope you like it… R&R

Clint's POV:

As soon as the door of the cell slammed shut he was on his feet moving towards her, collecting her into his chest. She immediately buried her head into the crook of his neck.

Clint saw as the team stood by awkwardly feeling as if they were intruding on a very private moment between the two spies. He knew they didn't want to be away from Natasha for too long though. They were all worried sick about her when Ivan took her and they were so relieved to see her stumble into the cell alive. She was like all of theirs little sister, no matter how much she denied it she looked at them like big brothers too.

However, they had nowhere else to go to so they just stood as far away as they could to give the pair privacy, which were only a few feet.

"Shh, Nat, calm down you're ok. I've got you, you're ok." Clint whispered in to her ear. Trying to get her to stop trembling. As her trembling body calmed she slowly relaxed in to his chest.

"Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been anyone else?" She whispered back burying her head farther in to his chest.

"I don't know Nat. I'm sorry." He said out loud. Natasha started quietly crying into his chest. Clint's arms wrapped tighter around her.

No one's POV:

The team was surprised by her show of emotion. They gathered around the couple lending Natasha their strength. As her sobs faded to whimpers then dwindling down to shuddering breaths. She reluctantly retreated from her refuge in Clint's chest facing her team.

The team quickly took in her appearance. The cuts and bruises marring her usually gorgeous face.

"Natasha, you don't need to answer if you don't want to, but we were wondering what all of this was about." Steve spoke up gently trying not to push her too hard. Even in her fragile state they all knew that she could still do some serious damage.

Natasha looked hesitantly at Clint who gave her the most subtle nod. She took a shaky breath before replying. "Ivan was one of my trainers in the red room. He was harsh and tough. He always saw the potential in me though and I was his star pupil. When I defected he was furious, I had made him look bad. He would never forgive me and his life goal now is to get his revenge on me."

The team was stunned into silence. They all knew everyone had a rough past, especially Natasha, although they didn't know the details. The whole team when they had first started working together as a team had exchanged there back stories. They thought it would help them in situations like this. However, Natasha had refused to participate. They all knew that she had it rough.

"It's ok Nat; you don't have to say any more if you don't want to." Tony said sensing her discomfort.

"No, I want to tell you. You guys deserve to know." She replied. "When I was a young girl my house caught fire, killing my parents. I was pulled from the house by Ivan. He brought me to the red room. A Secret government program that trained girls how to seduce, fight, and kill. I was trained and eventually named the Black Widow. After that is when I went on my killing spree earning me my reputation. That's how I got on S.H.E.I.L.D's radar, and how I meet Clint." She concluded.

The team gave her sympathetic looks. They could tell that her brief summary of the red room wasn't even scratching the surface of its horrors. They didn't push though. They were surprised that they had gotten as much as they had out of her. She would tell them when she was ready.

Bruce suddenly noticed her torn tattered and bloodied cat suit. "Natasha I need to take a look at your injuries." Bruce said. She started to refuse but Bruce cut her off. "No, I'm going to take a look at your injuries and then you're going to get some rest." He said shooting her a no nonsense look.

"Fine." She said angrily. Clint took off his jacket and handed it to her helping her take off the top half of her cat suit, while the rest of her team averted their eyes. When she was done Bruce made bandages out of an extra shirt they had found and cleaned her wounds. The rest of the team became more and more concerned as more of her injuries became known.

Bruce forced her to get some rest even though she claimed that she wasn't tiered, although her yawn gave her away and she scolded herself for letting it slip through her stony exterior. Eventually she gave in and leaned back into Clint's chest, quickly falling into a peaceful sleep listening to his heart beat and his warmth relaxing her.

The team observed how Clint shifted to make her more comfortable and how he stroked her uninjured arm soothingly. They all had their suspicions that the pair was more than just friends, but they never brought it up for some of them were to polite and some of them for fear of being wounded by one of the assassins.

Tony was never one to keep his thoughts to himself. "So what's going on with you and Tasha?" he said. He quickly hid behind Thor, just in case the archer would find a way to injure him without stirring the Russian.

Clint was silent for a while thinking out how to reply. Tony didn't sense any danger and retreated from behind Thor. Clint quickly kicked him smiling when Tony cried out. "Actually we've been married since Budapest, which was six years ago." Clint replied to Tony's question.

The team was stunned into silence, before Tony jumped up yelling "I knew it!" He was shh'd by the team as Natasha began to stir tossing in her sleep and burying her head deeper into Clint's chest. The team sighed a collective sigh of relief when they heard her soft snoring.

"Geez, I don't think you could have been louder with a mega phone." Steve said. The team all shot him dirty looks but decided that they had a long day and were all exhausted. They would grill Tony tomorrow about it. They quickly all fell to sleep each of them being within arm's length of Natasha and each of them touching her in one way or another.

Sorry it took so long to update… I didn't quite know how I wanted to write this one… I hope you liked it and I'll try to update more often… Please Review! Thanks, Love you guys!


	4. Who is the Black Widow?

Hey guys it's been a while since I updated… I've been super busy with school and sports…. I'll try to update more often… I really appreciate your reviews let's keep them coming! Love you guys!

The team was woken with a start as the door was slammed against the wall so hard the concrete cracked. The team subconsciously moved in front of Natasha. Clint stood directly in front of her blocking her from the view of the intruder.

A group of guards stood in the door way. The team took defensive positions forming a semicircle around Natasha.

Ivan laughed as he moved to the front of the guards. "That's so funny you think that you guys could protect her. You don't even know what she's capable of. Right Natalia?" he asked mockingly staring Natasha dead in the eyes.

She glared back at him, holding her ground. "Has she even told you about her time in the RED Room?" Ivan prodded. "Has she even told you anything about herself other than her name?" He smiled evilly at the group.

The team exchanged glances. "No, she hasn't and she doesn't need to it is none of our business." said Steve for the rest of the group.

"Oh really. You don't think that knowing a little about her wouldn't help when her past catches up or when all the blood she has on her hands starts to choke her? You don't think that knowing a little about her wouldn't help in situations like these? You can't honestly say that you haven't been curious about the mysterious Black Widow. I mean eventually the blood catches up, and no one can escape that much blood." said Ivan mockingly.

"That's enough Ivan!" shouted Natasha as she sprung to her feet quickly moving towards him, kicking him where the sun don't shine as hard as she could before Clint could stop her. The rest of the men in the room winced as she kicked him so hard they swear they could feel it too. Clint quickly grabbed her burying his face in her hair to hide the smile that graced his lips at seeing the jerk doubled over in pain.

Tony burst out laughing as Ivan fell to the floor in pain. However, one of the guards didn't find it funny and fired off a shot into Natasha's bad shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain and fall from Clint's grasp. Steve managed to catch her head before it slammed against the ground.

"You b*tch!" Ivan screamed when he regained his composure. He motioned to one of the guards to grab Natasha.

The team moved around Natasha, blocking her from the guards. Ivan was fed up he grabbed one of his guards guns firing tranquilizing darts at them with enough power to take down the hulk. The team fell quickly losing consciousness. Not quick enough though to see the guards grab Natasha roughly by the hair and drag her from the room. "It's too bad you won't get to know the real Black Widow." Ivan said teasingly as he retreated to the hallway, slamming the door shut in the process. Then everything went black.

Hey guys! Sorry it's not as long as my usual chapters but I didn't really know what to do with this one! Anyway, Reviews are always welcome… in fact they are encouraged! R&R! :)


	5. Tell them

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I hope I can get more on this chapter! I love to hear your honest opinions about it. Don't be afraid to be mean and say what you really think about it! Love you guys!**

Clint pounded relentlessly against the heavy concrete door. The team sat in various positions scattered around the cell. They all felt like they had let Natasha down.

Eventually Clint's banging became tiresome and he slipped to his knees in front of the door banging his head every so often when his guilt became too much. Thor worried for the archers well being moved him from his position to a sitting one between Steve and Tony.

While the team all suffered from their varying levels of grief the door swung open revealing about ten of Ivan's idiot guards.

"We have strict orders from Ivan to bring you guys to him. I suggest you do it too because if you don't your little spider will pay the price." One of the guards answered stiffly.

The guys exchanged looks silently agreeing that they would play along especially if Natasha was at risk.

**With Natasha:**

The guards threw her roughly on the same table she had been tortured on two days before, landing on her bad shoulder that was now throbbing painfully. She was strapped tightly to the table rendering her unable to move. Ivan stood mockingly over her staring down at her with pure hatred in his eyes, while she matched him with the same amount of hatred gracing her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"So what have we got planed for you today?" Ivan teased. "Oh yea I remember." He stared down on her with such lust it made her sick to her stomach.

The room's heavy metal door banged open and all of the guys were forced roughly into the room. She glanced up at Ivan with a glare. "Do whatever you want with me but leave them out of it. They have nothing to do with it."

"Oh but where's the fun in that Natalia?" He smiled down at her putting pressure on the bullet wound on her shoulder causing her to wince.

Natasha felt the guy's eyes on her but she didn't dare look at them, in fear that she may break down. She could never do that in front of Ivan, he could never know how much he actually was getting to her.

"Ah look our guests have arrived. Sit them over there and make sure they can't get out. Especially the solider, the god, and the hulk." Say Ivan to the guards escorting the party into the room.

The soldiers nod quickly fastening straps to all of the avenger's limbs. Natasha stole a glance in their direction catching Clint's eye. He gives her a look that clearly says 'it's ok'. Ivan moves in front of her blocking her view of the team and standing directly in front of them.

"You are in for a treat today." He said with a smile as if they actually were going to enjoy what he had planned. "You guys get to meet the real woman behind the mask of the Black Widow. All of the horror that she has caused will be revealed and you will never be able to look at her the same way again." With that Ivan turned to face her smiling down on her with pleasure of what he has in mind.

"Forget it Ivan I'll never talk for you." She spat. A loud SLAP was heard throughout the room and a red handprint was outlined on Natasha's cheek, as her head lulled to the side while she calmed her breathing. This caused all of the Avengers were furious but they didn't dare do a thing for fear it would make it worse for Natasha.

"Oh, you will talk you little b*tch. I will make you talk. After my entire goal is to break the unbreakable Black Widow." Ivan stared down at her with hatred but she matched him evenly.

"So Natalia would you like to just tell them or do you want to do this the hard way?" Ivan asked turning back to the team. Natasha didn't want to tell the team. They were her family, the only thing she had in the world that was worth something. How would they react to her if they knew what a terrible person she really was? Clint knew and he was ok with it but he had done some bad things too. She didn't want to lose her family just when she had started seeing them as one.

"I will never talk." She said surprising herself at how strong her voice sounded. He made his way to the table set up at the far corner of the room that she knew had a whole arsenal of weapons at the ready to torture her with.

He glanced back at her smiling cruelly and laughing to himself. "What to do first?" he asked mockingly turning back to the Avengers.

Ivan pulled a knife out of his boot approaching Natasha's table again. "This is your last chance Natalia before it's too late." Said Ivan smugly.

"Never." Said Natasha stubbornly, Ivan approached the table knife at the ready.

**Not my favorite chapter but I like it. Thanks for reading guys. Please review! Love you guys thanks for hanging with me on this story.**


	6. Chapter 6 ( Authors Note)

Authors note:

Hey guys. I regret to inform you that this story will be put on hiatus. I don't really like it and I don't know where to go from this point. I'm not really getting a lot of support for this story anyway, so I'm assuming that this means you guys agree and don't like it either. Anyway thank you to all the people that reviewed and supported me. I will be working on a few new stories instead of this one. I hope you guys continue to read my stories. I would really appreciate it. If anyone has any ideas, comments, or questions please message me. I would love to hear from you guys. Maybe with help from you guys I can continue with this story.

Thanks for understanding,

-Lucybrad33


End file.
